La Soledad
by Algodon de Azucar
Summary: [Ah Un Pair]Miro en mi diario tu fotografía con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido la aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que estás aquí entre ingles y matemáticas [Shonen Ai]


Titulo: La Soledad

Autora: Tsubame Gaeishi

Pareja: Ryoma / Momoshiro

Advertencias: Yaoi.

Dedicatorias: Gravi Echizen, Minami Yasuhiko, pilikita-sakura

**---**

**La Soledad**

**---**

El sonido de los aviones despegando, la voz distorsionada de una mujer por el altavoz anunciando la siguiente salida de esa aerolínea, sus ojos de color oro quemado estaban clavados en aquel cristal, mirando hacia fuera, su paisaje.

Un suelo grisáceo, aquellos pájaros mecanizados para volar de diferentes colores arribando y despegando, sus sonidos perturbando sus sentidos.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, acababa de pasar por la aduana, acababa de dejar al grupo de muchachos y esas niñas que gritaban su nombre desesperadamente, aquellos chicos que siempre le regalaban sonrisas aunque él mismo se negaba la gran parte de veces a devolverles el favor.

Ciertamente que era muy poco ver en sus labios una sonrisa sincera, o un gesto de tristeza, casi siempre era una mirada de un felino apunto de cazar, esas miradas que podrían superar a las psicóticas de Syusuke, o talvez las frías de Tezuka.

Apretó el tirante de su maleta, donde estaba grabado el nombre de su equipo: SEIGAKU.

Cerró los ojos lentamente para después suspirar y abrirlos y ver frente de si aquel reflejo de sus ojos, de su rostro completamente cubierto por la clásica mascara de Ryoma Echizen, esa que parecía nada afectar, la cual nada podía destruirla, arrogante, altanera, impuesta a ganar siempre, nada ni nadie lo vencía pero la verdad en ese instante era otra...

... muy diferente a aquel reflejo que veía ante sus propios ojos.

Dejó de ver aquel reflejo que lo estaba destruyendo de una manera extraña, de una forma interna, nadie se habría dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya que su mascara era tan dura y fuerte que ni su mismo interior podía deshacerse de ella, no con facilidad.

Se giró para caminar hacia la entrada y dejar su maleta, le devolvieron un boleto para guardarlo en la bolsa de su camisa blanca y pasar por el detector de metales, llegando a un camino largo, un camino el cual de cierta manera no quería cruzar, estaba apunto de dejar tantas cosas atrás, tantos recuerdos, tantos enfrentamientos, tantos enemigos y amigos por igual.

Lo que le era curioso para si mismo, era que nunca antes se había sentido de esta manera, jamás le había dolido... en verdad... ¿le duele el dejar todo esto?...

¿A él?.

¿A Ryoma Echizen?.

-... lo siento... Tezuka Buchou... no puedo cumplir tu petición... –susurró para caminar por aquel pasillo auto convenciéndose de que lo que su padre le había dicho era lo mejor, su futuro como Tensita profesional no era en Japón y tenia que regresar a Estados Unidos a hacerse famoso.

Aquí solo tomo experiencia, solo tenia que tomar lo que le convenía, no debía encariñarse, ya que en su carrera cuando él fuera famoso, cuando él fuera el mejor, nunca estaría en un solo lugar, y el encariñarse con alguien no valdría la pena, no si esa persona no puede acompañarte, no si solo lo que te llevarás son heridas en tu corazón que te debilitarán.

Ryoma sonrió de lado como suele hacerlo, ya sentado en su asiento dentro de aquel mounstro aéreo que se lo llevaría lejos de Tokio, lejos de todo.

Su reflejo lo noto suavemente e intentó delinearlo con sus ojos de oro quemado, clavándolos después en sus propios ojos reflejados, preguntándose si realmente su padre le había dicho algo que valiera la pena alguna vez en toda su vida, talvez si, talvez no... solo el tiempo y lo que viva y aprenda allá le darán la respuesta.

O eso quería convencerse a si mismo, repitiéndose que esto era lo mejor, y que aquellos ruegos callados de todos eran solo un obstáculo para su carrera.

Al fin y al cabo, él siempre fue así.

---

Los rayos de sol anaranjados anunciaban que el día estaba por terminar, aquellos hilos dorados enmarcaban una figura que caminaba lentamente tomando con sus manos el manubrio de una bicicleta que llevaba a su lado completando aquel cuadro de melancolía, de soledad.

¿Desde cuando volvía a casa solo?.

¿Desde cuando...?

Su sombra se reflejaba en el camino por donde andaba y sus pasos eran rítmicos y lentos, sus manos guiaban decididamente aquella bicicleta que a su lado iba, mientras que sus orbes violáceos se mantenían fijos en su camino, y su ceño permanecía fruncido levemente, como si algo lo molestase lento, suave, intentando contener algo, su mirada estaba afilada como si quisiera destruir todo lo que estuviese a su lado o frente de él.

Se sentía de una forma extraña, era una mezcla de todo que le frustraba, le molestaba, hacía que se confundiera y de paso se enojara consigo mismo y con el culpable de lo que esta sintiendo en ese momento.

Se detuvo un segundo, su mirada penetrante se quedó fija en el suelo para después girarse lentamente y posar sus ojos en un establecimiento de comida, una comida en especial: Hamburguesas.

Frunció el ceño aun más, notando como su frente se arrugaba al grado de que si parecía en verdad enojado, y es que lo estaba, ¿cómo se permitió llegar hasta ese lugar que solo le traía recuerdos, y muy dolorosos, como se lo permitió...?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, reprochándose a si mismo y volvió su mirada a su camino con su propósito de llegar a casa, tenia que llegar aunque en realidad ni siquiera quería caminar, es más, solo quería sentarse en un parque, mirar hacia el cielo y preguntarse el por qué de todo lo que pasaba, del por qué se iba, del por qué lo había engañado...

-...Por qué...-susurró suavemente con su mirada aun clavada en el suelo y su bicicleta a su lado, sus pasos seguían siendo los mismos, su mirada que antes era afilada, ahora estaba melancólica, talvez triste.

Llegó a casa a la misma hora que siempre llegaba cuando regresaba solo desde la escuela a su hogar, entró de manera silenciosa al patio para dejar la bicicleta que lo había acompañado en su sitio, al lado del automóvil negro, sin cadena, después caminó hacia la entrada de la casa la cual abrió sin ganas.

En el recibidor, se sentó un segundo para suspirar y después quitarse los tenis y dejarlos en su sitio, estaba siendo cuidadoso con todo, talvez era un síntoma de esa tristeza que traía.

Se colocó las pantuflas para andar en casa, aquellas de color azul celeste que alguna vez aquel chico de ojos gatunos, de mirada fiera, seria y a veces fría le había regalado en su cumpleaños, ese que acababa de pasar.

Frunció el ceño al recordar, no quería recordar nada, eso dolía.

Dolía mucho.

-Ya llegué...-dijo sin ganas para tomar su maleta que había dejado a su lado y comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose al pie de estas, mirando hacia arriba, como si aquellos escalones le hicieran sentir que estuviera muy lejos de la realidad, y que el cruzarlos lo alejarían más y más.

-Takashi, la cena está lista...-dijo una jovial mujer, sonriéndole desde la puerta de la cocina de aquella casa, el chico no dejó de ver las escaleras, como si fuese la fascinación de su vida, y quedamente respondió...

-No tengo hambre... me iré a dormir...-

Sus pies respondieron y comenzaron a subir lentamente por las escaleras, sus pasos podían ser fácilmente leídos por todos en esa casa, eran tristes, cansados, decepcionados.

-Mamá, que le pasa a Takashi? –dijo la voz infantil de una niña que estaba en la sala, sentada en la alfombra con un niño de su misma edad que veían expectante a su madre.

-Nada, déjenlo en paz por esta noche...-susurró suavemente mirándoles con ternura y les besó la frente a cada uno y regresar a la cocina.

Momoshiro llegó a la cumbre de aquellas escaleras y su mirada se fijó en el pasillo de madera para después seguir caminando con el mismo ritmo hacia una de las puertas que ahí estaban cerradas, se detuvo frente a esta y tomó la perilla, girándola lentamente, todo parecía hacerlo en cámara lenta.

Al abrir la puerta, se dejó ver un cuarto en completo desorden, una cama destendida, ropa, libros, lápices, papeles, pelotas y algo de basura regado todo en la alfombra de color marrón que decoraba, frunciendo el ceño, solo logró suspirar y comenzó a adentrarse a la recamara cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda.

Sorteo cuanta cosa se le atravesaba en su camino para su cama, y al lograr alcanzarla, dejó su maleta sobre esta y se sentó en el borde mientras posaba sus manos en su rostro, su mente ya había divagado en ese mismo tema por mucho tiempo el día de hoy, debía de relajarse, ahuyentar todos esos pensamientos.

Distraerse.

Soltando un gran suspiro, soltó su rostro para después mirar hacia el piso, mirando todas las cosas que habían regadas y de pronto sus ojos se posaron en una goma de color roja en forma de cabeza de gato, y mirándola de manera enternecida, la tomo con una de sus manos para llevarla hacia su rostro, acercándola.

Estaba algo sucia y desgastada, sin embargo aun la carita de aquel gatito hermoso se notaba, y sonriendo se la llevó a su nariz, seguía oliendo a frutas, como cuando él se la había regalado.

-Echizen...-susurró suavemente para después levantarse con la mirada decidida, es anoche no dormiría hasta que su recamara estuviera impecable, y aunque le costara no dormir nada en toda la noche, lo haría, seguro tendría muchas más cosas de aquel chico de ojos de oro dentro de todo aquel desordenado cuarto.

Sonriente, comenzó a sacar todo lo de la cama, aventándolo a donde cayera y sacudiendo las sabanas las acomodo como debiera ser sobre la cama, su rostro resplandecía con una sonrisa, por alguna razón, le emocionaba la idea de encontrar cosas que alguna vez le pertenecieron a él, así como aquella goma de cara de gatito que tenia guardada ahora en la bolsa de su camisa blanca.

Cuando terminara de arreglar la cama, comenzó a levantar las cosas del suelo, primero los libros, colocándolos en su librero que tenia detrás de su cabecera de la cama, ordenándolos por títulos, temas y enciclopedias.

Acabada la tarea de los libros, comenzó con las hojas, haciendo bolita algunas, aventándolas a un rincón y otras colocándolas desordenadas sobre su escritorio y se detuvo un segundo, había algo ahí que definitivamente le dejó descolocado.

Una fotografía que no sabia que tenia, tomándola en sus manos, se dio cuenta de que estaban todos los titulares, hasta él estaba ahí, fue aquella noche cuando se despidieron del Capitán Tezuka antes de que se fuera a Alemania a cuidarse su lesión del hombro izquierdo, aquella que se habían tomado, gracias a Syuusuke.

Sonrió de manera suave y miró la imagen de todos y cada uno de ellos, y se dio cuenta de que en el reflejo se veían marcas de algo así como si estuviera escrito detrás de ella, y al girarse, casi se le detiene el corazón.

_Momo-sempai:_

_Espero que sepas cuidar esta fotografía, ya que me costó mucho convencer a Fuji-sempai para que me diera una copia y poder regalártela, no olvides cuando éramos SEIGAKU, ahora que los Seniors se van y yo también me voy, tu y Kaidoh-sempai deben llevar el equipo una vez más a las Nacionales._

_No olvides, Momo-sempai que yo también guardo una fotografía como esta, para no olvidarlos... no olvidarte._

_Mada mada dane._

_Echizen Ryoma._

Suspirando Aliviado y de una que otra forma más animado, se sentó en la silla giratoria frente a su escritorio, contemplando la imagen y después la caligrafía de aquel chico, y la pregunta del millón que se hacia en su mente.

¿Cuándo se la había dejado ese enano en sus cosas?.

Era lo que menos importaba, no?

La dejó cuidadosamente al lado de algunas cosas en el rincón de su escritorio para que no se traspapelara aquella fotografía, y levantándose comenzó a seguir con lo que había terminado, ahora siguiendo con lo que eran los útiles escolares que había, lápices, gomas, sacapuntas, lapiceros, bolígrafos, libretas, postits...

Todo ya estaba en orden, solo faltaba aspirar la alfombra y su cuarto estaría reluciente, así como una vez había escuchado a Ryoma que quería que estuviera, a lo mejor era broma, ya que el mismo Echizen tenia un desastre de su habitación.

Bajó sigilosamente a la sala por la aspiradora, y se dio cuenta que todo estaba oscuro, al parecer todos ya dormían, así que miró su reloj dentro de la sala y definitivamente se quedó sorprendido.

-Las 12:30 AM!... en verdad que me afecto mucho...-decia preocupado, regresando a su habitación, resignándose a que aspiraría mañana.

Al llegar a su recamara, prendió la lámpara del escritorio para sentarse en la silla giratoria y mirar hacia la nada, después sacando un cuaderno muy bien arreglado, estaba forrado de un color violeta oscuro con toques rojizos y algunos reflejos azulinos, era un papel que le había gustado, sobre este, habían algunas imágenes, eran recortes de algunas revistas de tenis, fotografías de grandes tensitas.

Claro, tenia una imagen de su admirable Capitán junto con Fuji, era extraño tener esa imagen, aunque después de analizarla bien, era mejor colocarla en la pasta trasera del cuaderno, sobre aquellas imágenes, estaba forrado de un hule cristal que se amoldaba perfectamente al cuerpo del cuaderno, haciéndolo ver estético pero no femenino, simplemente cuidado.

Sonrió satisfecho para abrirlo lentamente y en la primera pagina encontró dos fotografías, era aquella del grupo con la caligrafía de Echizen detrás de ella, y otra, la cual nadie, más que él mismo sabia de su existencia.

Era una fotografía donde aparecía Ryoma solo con su uniforme de juego de SEIGAKU, aquel azul con sus pantalones cortos de color negro, su raqueta roja, pero... su gorra no la traía, definitivamente ante sus ojos, Ryoma se veía mil veces mejor sin gorra, pero vamos, era una maña extraña que tenia aquel escuincle de traerla puesta, ya eran mañas de cada quien.

Pero esa fotografía le había costado mucho conseguirla, de hecho casi casi había comprado el silencio de Eiji, quien le había tomado esa foto, le había tenido que invitar a comer helado unas cuatro veces, aparte de regalarle unos cuantos peluches y claro, ganarse los celos infundados de Oishi-sempai.

Suspirando, solo se recostó en aquel escritorio y miró la fotografía, se daba cuenta que las cosas no serán las mismas sin él, aunque el mundo se destruyera, aunque los Seniors se fueran, aunque la entrenadora sufriera un paro cardiaco, aunque... todo pasara, quería estar con él para siempre.

Frunciendo el ceño solo cambió de hoja a una limpia para sacar un bolígrafo de tinta violeta oscura y destaparla, comenzando a escribir.

_**Agosto 2**_

"_**Quizás si tu piensas en mi**_

_**y a nadie tu quieres hablar,**_

_**si tu te escondes como yo**_

_**su huyes de todo y si te vas**_

_**pronto a la cama sin cenar**_

_**si aprietas fuerte contra ti**_

_**la almohada y te hechas a llorar**_

_**si tu no sabes cuanto mal**_

_**te hará la soledad..."**_

¿Desde cuando se había dado cuenta de que sabía escribir pensamientos?.

Realmente no lo recordaba, solo sabía que dentro de aquel cuaderno se guardaban sus grandes pensamientos, antes de sus partidos, pensamientos hablando de la pasión por un partido, de cómo se enfadaba rápidamente, de su amistad-odio con Kaoru, de la unión de su equipo, de la frialdad de Tezuka, de el sadismo de Inui y de Syusuke.

Hasta le había escrito uno a Ann Tachibana, pero... nunca se había inspirado en Echizen.

-...este es la respuesta a tu mensaje de la fotografía... Ryoma.

Suspiró de nuevo para cerrar su cuaderno y dejarlo sobre el escritorio de manera delicada con el bolígrafo sobre la pasta y después de eso, apagar la lámpara del escritorio y caminar a su cama y acostarse bocabajo, cayendo dormido casi de inmediato.

---

Iba caminando hacia la estación de trenes, esa mañana no iba a llevarse su bicicleta, quería caminar, quería distraerse y que mejor que tomar el tren de la madrugada para llegar a clases.

Llegando a su destino, bajándose donde debía, se quedó sentado en una de las bancas frente a los andenes, mirando como los trenes llegaban y se iban subiendo y bajando trenes, se dio cuenta que esperaba algo, que su cuerpo le pedía que esperara algo o a alguien, y en ese instante se toco la mano en el pecho y encontró la goma de gatito de color roja.

Lo estaba esperando a él.

-... el tren de la mañana llega ya sin él...-susurró para levantarse, tomando sus cosas y apretando con su mano aquella gomita de color roja, caminando en dirección a su escuela, definitivamente su corazón y su mente le jugaban de una forma tan cruel que le hacían ese tipo de engaños.

Solo para herirlo más.

En su camino hacia la entrada, se preguntaba el por que lo esperaba sin siquiera saberlo.

¿Costumbre?

¿Necesidad?

¿Ganas de verlo?

¿Lo extrañaba?

¿Cuál era la respuesta?

-¿Cuál...?-susurró para darse cuanta de que ya estaba en la puerta del colegio y no tuvo más remedio que caminar hacia su salón de clases, y al entrar, logró ver a Kaoru sentado en su banca de siempre, mirándolo con sus ojos de serpiente, le hubiera hecho algún comentario pero venia tan metido de nuevo en su mente que ni atención le prestó.

Kaoru se dio cuenta ciertamente, y levantando una ceja débilmente, intentó incitarlo.

-Deja de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, idiota...-

-Hoy no Kaidoh... –la respuesta de Momoshiro le cayo de sorpresa, al grado que ya no objeto más.

Las clases pasaban lentas, primero Historia, un recuerdo más para el chico de ojos violetas, la materia favorita de aquel niño de ojos de oro, después, estaba en Inglés, materia que realmente no hacia más que atormentarlo.

Su mente solo tenia una igualdad : Inglés Estados Unidos Ryoma Echizen.

Se estaba cansando de pensar en él todo el rato, y realmente ya estaba cansado, agradecía que después de inglés tendrían en descanso y después matemáticas, y aunque no eran su fuerte eso de manejar números, mínimo le distraería lo suficiente como para sacarlo de su cabeza un momento más.

Se levantó de su lugar para salir del salón antes de que Kaoru dijese algo para molestarle, en verdad hoy no quería ser el mismo de siempre, quería estar tan tranquilo al grado de quizá, no hacer nada.

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta la azotea de su edificio, donde solía tomar la siesta aquel niño tan engreído, dándose cuenta de que toda esa escuela le traía recuerdos de él, y resignándose se sentó para suspirar, posando su espalda en la pared de la entrada hacia la azotea, mirando hacia ningún lugar, tomando su cuaderno de forraje violeta y abriéndolo para tomar la fotografía donde Ryoma salía solo.

La acarició con la yema de los dedos, como si con ese acto, pudiera acariciar el rostro de aquel gentil ser que era más engreído que cualquiera dentro de aquella institución, sonriendo la dejó de lado y tomo aquel bolígrafo de tinta violeta y volvió a destaparla para escribir.

_**Agosto 4**_

_**Miro en mi diario tu fotografía**_

_**Con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido**_

_**La aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que**_

_**Estás aquí entre ingles y matemáticas**_

_**Tu padre, sus consejos, tu monotonía**_

_**Por causa del trabajo y otras tonterías**_

_**Te ha mandado lejos sin contar contigo**_

_**Te ha dicho un día lo comprenderás...**_

Se levantó de donde estaba, gracias a que el timbre lo había interrumpido, aunque su idea ya estaba plasmada, quizá llegando a casa terminaría aquel pensamiento y dejarlo completamente listo, aunque ciertamente no sabía ni para qué.

Caminaba lentamente entre los pasillos y se encontró que caminaba por el pasillo de los séptimos grados, exactamente por donde era el salón del grupo donde asistía Ryoma.

Se acercó a lo que debería ser su salón y se dio cuenta de que todo aprecia normal, Horio y Tomoka peleándose, Kachorou y el otro chico junto a Sakuma, estaban intentando hacer que dejaran de pelear, y un poco más allá, un asiento vació.

-El asiento de Ryoma... –susurró para si y después se alejó hacia su salón sin saludar, sin decir nada más.

Llegó a su aula y se encontró que estaba vacía, a excepción de que Kaidoh estaba ahí, sentado en su banca como si fuese a tomar clases, Momoshiro entró sin decir absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy?...-soltó Kaoru sin demorar más

-Nada que te importe...

-Idiota... aunque es extraño... –

-¿Qué es extraño? –sin verlo tan siquiera, solo sentándose en su sitio.

-Que no seas tu el que me provoque a pelear...

-Te he dicho que hoy no...

-... si no estás de humor, puedo disculparte con el Capitán...

-... idiota... pero... dile que no me siento bien... –se dejó caer hacia delante, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

-Imbécil... deberías de superarlo... ya se fue...

-¿de que hablas...?

-Es más que obvio y aunque a veces te deteste... te conozco mejor que a nadie...

-...- pensándolo bien, tenia razón.

-Sé que lo extrañas... y todos lo hacemos, pero ya sal de tu agujero, tiene una semana que se fue ese mocoso...

-No es normal en ti decirme estas cosas, Mamushi...-dijo de forma divertida pero sin salir de su escondite.

-Idiota... es lógico por que tu tampoco estas como siempre... no eres el Momoshiro que conozco... –dijo sin más levantándose de su asiento para salir del aula.

¿Tendrá razón?...

Suspirando, solo se dejó hundir más en sus brazos, no quería pensar más, ya era mucho.

El tiempo paso, las clases terminaron y el se fue a su casa, sin hacer ruido alguno, se metió a su recamara para dejarse caer en la cama, sabía que Kaoru, mucho que lo odiara, no podría guardarse aquella petición, al final, las palabras de aquel idiota le movían la cabeza.

Estaba de una forma que definitivamente era irreconocible.

-Ni siquiera Mamushi me reconoce... se nota que me afecta tanto tu distancia... Ryoma...-dijo frunciendo el ceño, levantándose para ir a su escritorio, sacando su cuaderno violeta, mirando y releyendo el pensamiento que había hecho en el descanso, suspiro, tomando una vez más ese bolígrafo, destapándolo, volviendo a plasmar...

_**...Ryoma se ha marchado para no volver**_

_**el tren de la mañana llega ya sin él**_

_**es solo un corazón con alma de metal**_

_**en esa niebla gris que envuelve la ciudad.**_

_**Su banco está vació, **_

_**Ryoma sigue en mi**_

_**Le siento respirar, **_

_**siento que sigue aquí,**_

_**ni la distancia puede dividir,**_

_**dos corazones y un solo latir... **_

-...dos corazones y un solo latir... –repitió suavemente la ultima frase de su verso, para después sonreír, ya lo entendía, ya sabia, la respuesta... la respuesta a las preguntas que se hacia a diario.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba, el por que no dejaba de pensar en Ryoma Echizen?

Era fácil, tan fácil...

Lo necesitaba a su lado para tener motivos para seguir, lo deseaba ver para tener esa chispa de alegría y saber que alguien puede estar ahí aunque no sea muy emotivo, pero está ahí para él.

Ryoma se había vuelto su pilar central de su vida, girando en torno a él, a lo mejor de una manera absurda, pero le importaba poco, él solo quería que Ryoma siguiera siendo aquel centro de todo, aquel pilar de su vida y sus sentimientos, de su superación.

Sonriendo, sacó su agenda telefónica y tomo el teléfono.

-Señorita, si... podría apartarme un boleto de avión, aja... si, para mañana mismo si es posible... en tres días!... ya ni modos, aja... a Estados Unidos... si si... ok, ... si tiene para mañana, démelo!... si si, mañana estaré ahí a medio día, aja... no se preocupe... si si... Momoshiro Takashi, Seishun Gakuen, 14 años... viajo solo... si, tengo mis papeles, mañana paso por el boleto de avión, gracias... –

Colgó de manera satisfecha y se dejó caer en su cama disfrutando de la suavidad de esta.

---

-Es imposible dividir así, la vida de los dos... por eso espérame, cariño mío, conserva la ilusión, la soledad entre los dos, este silencio en mi interior, es como ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor... por eso espérame por que esto no puede suceder, es imposible separar así la historia de los dos... –

Estaba susurrando suavemente mientras sus ojos violetas miraban las nubes blancas pasar a su lado, ciertamente que esa noche se había dado cuenta, ¿por qué no antes?... ¿por qué...?

-Por idiota... ahora estoy de acuerdo en algo con Mamushi... a veces soy un idiota... –susurró para después relajarse en su asiento.

¿Nervios?

No, no estaba nervioso, estaba ansioso, quería verlo, de hecho le había hecho una llamada antes de salir del aeropuerto, y la respuesta que recibió fue la mejor de todas.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_-Halo?_

-Ryoma?...

_-Momo-sempai?_

-Si, soy yo... como te cambia la voz detrás del teléfono!

_-La tuya sigue siendo la misma... _

-Perdona que te moleste, sé que debe ser tarde allá.

_-No importa Momo-sempai, ya te habías tardado, por cierto...¿a que se debe tu llamada?_

-Nunca te puedes quedar callado verdad Echizen?

_-hmmm... _

-Bueno... ¿cuántas horas hace un vuelo de Japón a Estados Unidos?

_-...¿para que quieres saber eso, Momo-sempai?_

-Responde Echizen...

_-hmm veamos... quizá unas 10 horas... _

-QUE!... bueno, no importa, tienes tiempo de dormirte...

_-¿De que hablas Momo-Sempai?_

-¿Crees estar en 10 horas en el Aeropuerto de allá?

_-¿Para que?_

-Ryoma... estoy por abordar un avión para allá...

_-..._

-Ryoma?... Ryoma!... ECHIZEN DEPSUESRTA!

_-Ah!... Momo-sempai, hablas en serio!_

-Si, como si fuera bueno mintiendo...

_-Mada mada dane..._

-¿A quien le dices que le falta mucho? Muchacho engreído!

_-Diez horas... ¿cuál es tu vuelo?_

-526 de las 12:30 PM de aquí.

_-hmmmm Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai._

-Repite eso y cuando llegue, lo primero que haré es degollarte!

_-Te espero aquí, Momo-sempai..._

-Más te vale...

_-Por cierto... Momo-Sempai..._

-Dime...

_-Mada mada dane..._

-RYOMA!

**-FIN DE FLASH BACK-**

Se escuchó de pronto la voz de una joven, anunciando que ya era hora de abrocharse los cinturones que el vuelo estaba por terminar y el avión aterrizaría en cualquier momento en tierras americanas.

Los ojos violetas de Momoshiro brillaban de una forma deslumbrante y la verdad no quería que tardarán más, seguramente y Ryoma estaría ya esperándolo, de hecho parecía que lo veía desde esa altura, y lo que más deseaba era... abrazarlo.

---

Se anunció la llegada del vuelo 526 de las 12:30 PM procedente de Tokio Japón, sus manos sudaban, su cuerpo de cierta forma temblaba, ansioso de volver a ver esos ojos traviesos y esa sonrisa en forma de burla, definitivamente era al que más extrañaba dentro de todo el quipo.

Cuando comenzaron a salir los pasajeros del túnel de arribos, sus manos estaban unidas de forma nerviosa, y aunque su rostro seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, definitivamente estaba temblando de ansiedad, y lo vio, ahí venia, con maleta de SEIGAKU al hombro, otra maleta en su mano y su sonrisa feliz que tanto añoraba.

Suspiro profundamente para después de eso, meter una de sus manos en su pantalón y la otra dejarla libre, colgando a su lado, dibujando esa sonrisa autosuficiente como era ya su costumbre, y el chico de ojos violetas lo identifico de manera rápida, Ryoma era inconfundible!.

Se acerco a paso entre lento y apresurado para detenerse unos dos pasos frente de él, sus ojos lo estudiaban así como las orbes de oro lo hacían con él.

No había pasado ni un mes de que se habían separado, y se volvían a encontrar, y se miraban como si hubieran pasado años de estar lejos, como si quisieran saber cual fue el detalle que cambió en ellos para darse cuenta de que seguían siendo los mismos.

Momoshiro sonrió ahora dulcemente, quería estar con ese muchacho engreído, si se tenia que quedar ahí, lo haría, si tenia que seguirlo a donde fuera, ahí estaría persiguiéndolo, no volvería a dejarlo ir... nunca más.

-Ryoma...

-Momo-sempai...

Sí, esa voz era la que extrañaba, la que necesitaba que le susurrara lentamente su nombre para sentirse bien.

Momoshiro dejó las maletas detrás de si y tomo a Ryoma de su muñeca libre para jalarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente, quería sentirlo cerca de si, y Ryoma, sonrojándose, abriendo los ojos algo exagerados, no hacia más que estar estático entre sus brazos.

Suspiro lentamente y se dio cuenta de que si, necesitaba esto desde antes de irse... de hecho, desde que lo conoció en aquel camino de flores de cerezo, desde que le vio sus ojos por primera vez...

-Momo-sempai... te... esperaba.

-¿Me tardé?

-Algo...

-Ya estoy aquí...

-Mada mada dane... Momo-sempai...

-También extrañaba eso...

Sonriendo suavemente, ambos caminaron fuera del aeropuerto, donde la vida les deparaba tantas cosas juntos, creciendo juntos, y ... declarándose a los pocos días, ambos comenzaron una hermosa relación, basada en todo, sintiéndose completos, por fin enteros de estar con la persona que amaban, que deseaban y necesitaban.

-Momo-sempai? –dijo el menor acomodado en el pecho desnudo que ocupaba de almohada-

-Dime Ryoma. –dijo suavemente, acariciándole la espalda también desnuda, acomodando las sabanas que eran lo único que cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en venir?

-Digamos que... estaba ciegamente dolido...

-¿ciegamente dolido?

-Me había dolido el que te fueras así como así, son más... y yo no pude hacer nada...

-hmmmm ya veo...

-Ryoma... ¿por qué no me llamaste tampoco?

-Quería que tu me buscarás...

-Eres un engreído...

-Mada mada dane... Momoshiro... –susurró para acomodarse ya casi sobre el cuerpo del otro, alcanzando sus labios.

-Te amo Ryoma... –susurró este, acariciándole la espalda, llegando a su cintura estrecha.

-Y yo a ti... Momo-sempai...

Un beso suave, tierno, algo lento y completamente libre de toda perversión fue el inicio de una noche donde ahora la pasión, el desenfreno, las caricias, besos, gemidos, jadeos, dominaron esa habitación que ya compartían desde hace tanto tiempo... desde que la soledad desapareció entre los dos...

_**Quizá si tu piensas en mi**_

_**Con los amigos te verás**_

_**Tratando solo de olvidar**_

_**No es nada fácil, la verdad**_

_**En clase ya no puedo más**_

_**Y por las tardes es peor**_

_**No tengo ganas de estudiar**_

_**Por ti mi pensamiento va...**_


End file.
